109879-this-game-could-truly-be-the-next-best-thing-but
Content ---- ---- ---- "Bring the game down" for 6 more months to a year? This poor game was in closed beta for over a year already. There weren't very many people allowed in at first. They had water marks on people's logins, they went out of their way to keep this game a secret at the expense of stability, functionality and well.. quality beta testing. You had a better chance of winning the lottery than getting a closed beta key from this company. It was a marketing ploy to build hype and it was well done. People drank the koolaid and were salivating at the chance to get in. Wildstar is what they call a Cashgrab. boxed / digital sales. You buy the game, NCSoft gets paid. Game over. Whatever happens after that, is up to the developer. Carbine can't afford to turn the the game off. It should be, i agree with you. It's not in a playable state for "LIVE" standards, ESPECIALLY PvP, stats, rating etc. The fact that they're going to proceed with the current exploited ratings / gear earned and leave it as is, mind boggling. They're basically condoning the behavior and then they're going to glorify it. Season 2 will be just as bad no doubt. Anyhow, I agree with most of your points, but the bottom line is this is what we get. The bugs fixes will trickle in very slowly, the PTR server will be up with 8 people unable to fully test because it's not set up for proper beta testing (gear, runes, taxis unlocked? ffs?) and they only offer boom boxes as incentive which drop minor flasks of experience or signs of air anyway. They're in a tough spot and until they decide to change some thinking, the big picture, then nothing will change in game. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- In contrast... How did I described wow? For asking challenges to reward more? For asking las to have some more abilities? For asking less grinding on quests? For asking more synergy between abilities? For asking abilities to be divided in single target and aoe (besides wow many more games have that, rift, swtor among them) for more versatility? If some of the proposed happens to be implemented to wow, so be it... I just stated the reason I believe this game is not what I expected it to be... Regarding the carbine trying? I have no doubts... And that's my feedback to help them. For the smart ass that didn't even bother to read my post, I never said that I unsubbed.... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'd have to go back to EVE and pray somebody puts out another difficult PVE game. Wildstar's combat has completely spoiled every other MMORPG. | |} ---- ---- ---- People keep saying this about Tera and WildStar. I dunno if they are mostly DPSers. As a healer I'm kinda torn. Defensively it's better in WildStar but Offensively. I still think that if I could be anything IRL I'd chose my Druid or Warden over the Medic. Free targeting healing lacks a certain oomph. It's fun because of the dodging but the skill you output have meh effects. It all happens too fast. I'd like to see the healers in this game get some badass Channeling skills or something. On topic. I kinda agree with his single target point. "Every focus on the square!" and having those targets that you simply aren't suppose to attack so you fear or polymorph them feels somewhat more strategic. There is still some coordination that goes on in Wildstar though. | |} ---- ---- No, my wife plays a healer, and she despises WoW now. :lol: Considering how hard WoW pushes numbers (because, in all honesty, there just isn't much stress to do anything besides keep your numbers high). I think what I like most about Wildstar's combat, oddly, is that I'm almost unconcerned with the little slivers of damage. Having played WoW for about a decade, I don't miss the numbers game. It's not like it's bad, I did like it better than everything else in the market at the time. But Wildstar, more than WoW, forces you to function as a group. Healers can't heal DPS who aren't trying to get healed. Tanks need DPS to be standing and functional to handle mechanics that absolutely require them to survive more than know where to pick up in their rotation after they run to a safe area. And, of course, the healer and tank need to be on the same page to make the group function. I've told the story a few times about how my last SOO heroic run we pugged in a bunch of people and still beat Garrosh even though like 75% of the interrupts were done by me on a warrior and my brother on a main tank. That shouldn't be possible, but it happens. Group coordination is less important than group numbers. And there's something to be said for that; obviously WoW comes from an RTS and it's more clinical. But that doesn't speak to me at all anymore. Now that I've played Wildstar, I've had a game built on difficult group coordination and mechanics that is actually fundamentally hard. I'll say this, though, if healers and tanks might waver on it, I love being DPS and having to be part of the group rather than a damage-outputting lemming that needs to be kept alive. I might have to start a tank or healer hardcore in this game so that I can fill gaps in the queue system, but I love running premades as DPS in this game. There is nothing even close to how combat works in this game anywhere else. If they can fix some ancillary bits, I'll cease seeing why anything can be called "competition". For now, it's mostly RNG issues and some of the social tools, maybe content? I tried playing WoW after beta ended. I just feel so bored, and I play melee and tanks, primarily, which compared to locks and mages is hyperactive. | |} ---- So No and maybe? hehe. I'll agree that numbers rule WoW a bit(Although I did spend most of WoW and Rift with a 1 next to my name ;) so I didn't mind it ). My point still stands about "oomph!". Tranq trashes every Big Healer CD in this game. I understand why but I miss being able to watch as I turn a wipe into a win XD. | |} ---- I never changed my class, so I went from 1 to 5 and back a few times. And there are DEFINITELY times when the healer has turned a wipe into survival in this game. The thing is, you have to be GOD at healing to drag a group though an instance by the pubes in this game. We had a medic in my second STL, I wish I remembered his name (it was a PUG). It was my second dungeon and I wasn't doing that great on my warrior. This guy was absolutely, positively phenomenal! On the one hand, he was giving me tips to get into the healing telegraphs and where I wanted to stand from trash to trash and boss to boss. But a medic who spent more time trying to counsel the spellslinger, who was running around at the farthest range possible, nowhere near the tank, healer, or tele. And we didn't even suffer a death. Watching him when I had a spare moment was insane. He crossed the boss to throw a heal, jumped back, healed us, and essentially kept the run alive on the strength of his movement skills alone. I try my best not to make any healer do that. But man, while we have fewer healers and tanks because of the difficulty curve, the best healers in this game are the best healers anywhere. | |} ---- I absolutely love being able to Teleport and Abusing Calm(there's actually one thing I feel this shouldn't work for but it does and I'm glad it does lol). They have good defensive Cds for sure. Honestly it's just the speed taking away from the impact of your offense but the speed is necessary. I'm not saying you can't here but when your Toon is standing there with his arm raised for 10 seconds and your screen is filled with big healing number text and your Raid Frames starts to get back colors it's magnificent!! | |} ---- ---- I don't know, I'm kind of over it. I didn't start as a numbers gamer in video games, I started with Quake and Heretic. I book gamed and did RPGs, yeah, but those were my sidelines. Back in the day, I LANed, and I LANed well. And the other games I played? I mean, always had those RPGs, but I loved oldschool platformers and run and gun gaming. I switched to WoW because, back in the day, that's exactly what it looked like. Given I was playing FFXI at the time, WoW seemed like an interesting sideline; an action RPG of its time. And people forget that, even though WoW now seems antiquated and bound to its sheer numbers now, back in the day it was Wildstar of its time. Fast, uncomplicated, a pure speed check as opposed to just playing the numbers games that were EVE and FFXI. And now, it's ten years old, showing its age, and the technology has come along. Wildstar used to not be possible; connections just weren't fast and reliable enough. And now, instead of being the quick, cartoony, stylized thing it was, WoW is the mainstay of MMORPGs and nowadays seems heavily invested in maxing numbers compared to its new contemporaries. And I've come to Wildstar precisely for the reasons I went to WoW from XI in the first place: sheer speed and excitement. I tried to go back after beta (I was going to play both, I actually feel a little guilty about "abandoning" WoW after 10 years of being one of their most ardent players) but I can't. It feels like stepping out of a Porsche and into a Cadillac. It's not a bad car, it's in fact a great and luxurious car. But it's just not as fun after you've driven something so wild, light, and fast. And it doesn't matter, to me, if my Porsche doesn't have all the creature comforts like multiple AC controls, heated leather seats, automatic transmission, and so forth. It doesn't even matter that it, in and of itself, still isn't what I'd call a "slow" car. It's just not a Porsche and it's not as much fun to actually drive for me. Now, in Wildstar's case, the game's only going to get progressively better. Given a few years (as it will hopefully get a few years), it will be unstoppable. In this instance, I feel I'm better served playing the game I like to play right now and making sure that the next few years' creature comforts are made to my specifications. Namely, I want to make sure that while other people who washed out and won't come back until it's been out a while are gone, that the things I love about this game stay right where they are as they streamline it. It's better than going back to WoW, which I just feel like I'm playing wearing boxing gloves. I've gone too deep in. I've gotten accustomed to the difficulty, the speed, and the sheer brazen balls of this game. It's taken me back to earlier games and earlier times, even before WoW. I tried to hold on, but I can't go back. Not anymore. Not now that I've had just a few months and felt young again. Felt that thrill of the chaos again. I missed it so much. It's worth waiting for them to fix RNG and slots on gear. | |} ---- More like Necroshaman and something else. | |} ----